Sword Art Online: Chaos Labyrinth Beginning
Kotone Takemiya (Mentioned) Nijika Karatachi (Mentioned) }} Sword Art Online: Chaos Labyrinth Beginning (ソードアートオンライン・乱麻迷宮 初め, Sōdo Āto Onrain: Ranma Meikyū Hajime) is the first volume in the Sword Art Online: Chaos Labyrinth arc. It covers Floors 1-10 of Aincrad. It is succeeded by Sword Art Online: Chaos Labyrinth Rising. Synopsis If your HP reaches zero, you will also die in the real world. — Akihiko Kayaba Those words still echo in the mind of gamer Shioko Kirigaya. She had just logged into the official release of Sword Art Online, a game in which she had been one of the beta testers during the closed beta. She had thought that it was just a new experience. No. It turned into a deadly entrapment holding 10,000 players captive. Also trapped within the game, Shioko decided to put her entire being into clearing the game. It was all... or nothing. Plot Prologue The story begins at a game shop where Shioko gets her hands on the SAO game disc. It was a rainy November day and she had forgotten her rain gear. Hurrying home, she waves hello to her cousin before disappearing into her room. She sets down her gear, slaps on the NerveGear, and dives into the world of SAO. Shioko encounters a newbie, Chelsea, who sought out advice from her on how to level up fast. The two girls burned the rest of the day, killing monsters and gaining EXP. Bidding each other good-bye, Chelsea attempts to log out but discovers that there is no log-out option. Suddenly, all 10,000 players of SAO were forcefully teleported back to the plaza in the Town of Beginnings. There, the creator of SAO, Akihiko Kayaba, appeared as a "poorly dressed Grim Reaper" as described by Shioko. He explains the feature of the log-out option not being there and announces the start of the death game that is SAO. He leaves an item that when looked at, transforms the player to their real-life appearance. Frustrated, Shioko drags Chelsea with her but to no avail. The two separate and Shioko disappears to the next town. Chapter 1: The First Floor Part I: Acumen of Silent Bitterness Five weeks had passed since the start of the death game and 2,000 players had already died. The first floor has yet to be cleared. One day, Shioko receives a message that announces the discovery of the Floor 1's boss room. The discoverer, Diavel, calls for a meeting. At the meeting, he shares info from info brokers about the boss battle and pleads to the assembled players to party up. Shioko parties up with a blonde male named Yuurei. The boss battle begins quite well enough. After ten minutes of fighting, the boss has been reduced to three-quarters of its full health. Part II: Ode to Infinite Madness Cursing the fact that she was unable to finish off the boss with her sword skill chains, she apologizes to Diavel who admonishes her for apologizing. More fighting ensues and the boss is reduced to the red of its last HP bar. It changes attack patterns and to everyone's surprise, it isn't the same as the beta and Diavel dies. In a mindless rage, Shioko and Yuurei finish off the boss together. Shioko apologizes to Yuurei for "doing this" and disbands the party. She walks up the stairs to the second floor. Alone. Chapter 2: The Second Floor Part I: Prelude to Star-crossed Joy Upon arriving on the second floor, Shioko states aloud, accusing Kayaba of hastening their deaths (of the players) by attempting to overload their brains with complete weirdness. Yuurei followed Shioko, the latter demanding an explanation for the former's actions. Their talk was interrupted by a series of monsters. A short fight ensued with Yuurei making the mistake of calling Shioko, "Ma'am" which makes her anger flare. Yuurei doesn't give a valid explanation for saying so but takes Shioko's arm, escorting her to the city of Urbus. Shioko finds it odd that she is not resisting. Forbidden feelings bubble within Shioko although she herself does not yet know of them. Part II: Calypso of Two Swords Waking up, Shioko comments on what a hectic day she had the previous day. Yuurei makes a call to her announcing that he had discovered a kill quest. Shioko agrees to do it together. When they find the quest NPC, they receive a detailed explanation of the monsters that is necessary to their quest. They also find that the quest is a search-and-rescue type as well. Setting off, the two battle Trembling Oxen. When the field boss appeared, Yuurei showed off his new Flashing Penetrator sword skill which frightened Shioko. She scolds him, telling him to give her a warning the next time he uses it but to no avail. After killing the field boss, they go to search for the quest NPC's parents. They found them covered in wounds and safely escorted them back to the NPC. With the quest complete, the NPC offers her the quest reward, the katana Senbakiri. At first, Shioko refuses to take the sword as it was an heirloom in the NPC's family but took it after the latter insisted. Part III: Crime Under the Cover of Night Upon returning to town, Shioko gives the blade to Tiffany for appraisal. Tiffany was very surprised at the sword since it had a very strong DPS. Tiffany urged Shioko to give it to her to sell but the latter refused. Shioko was then subsequently buried under players who repeatedly asked her to reiterate the stats of the sword. Shioko found this extremely unpleasant and turned in early because of it. Shioko awakens oddly at 3 in the morning. Wondering what could have awakened her, her ears pick up hurried footsteps outside her door. She shot out of bed and threw open her closet. Her worst fear came true: someone had stolen both Senbakiri and Anneal Blade. She made chase after the thief and was lured into a dark alley where the thief challenged her to a Total Loss Duel. Weaponless, Shioko managed to fend off the thief's cronies before equipping her third weapon, Champion Foil. She amputated the thief's arms and reobtained her weapons but not before immobilizing him with paralysis. She then fled to a greenhouse and slept on its lawn. Part IV: Meeting of Powerful Strategists Shioko was awakened by Yuurei who screamed that he had spent most of the morning searching for her. Shioko playfully sighs, saying that someone was actually worried for her. Then, Shioko proceeded to explain that she had her weapons stolen earlier that morning. After a short yelling match, Yuurei suggested that the two go out to the field to gain EXP while allowing Shioko to level up her katana skill. Shioko readily agreed and the two spent the next three days outside. On December 12, Shioko and Yuurei sighed at the fact that they were leveling up quite slowly. Both agreed that it probably was Kayaba's fault and he was messing with them. Yuurei relentlessly calls Shioko "Princess", much to the latter's embarrassment. Upon returning to the inn, Shioko is again assaulted by the mysterious thief. Yuurei nearly loses his temper and tries to kill the man but due to the safe zone, he is unable to do so. The thief warns Shioko to watch her back. Yuurei puts away his rapier and demands to Shioko that she hand over her weapons so that he can keep it safe. She adamantly refused but upon Yuurei's insisting, begrudgingly agreed. The two parted ways for the day. The next day, December 13, the two received a notice that the second floor's boss room had been discovered. A strategy meeting was called by a man named Lind and the man that labeled Shioko as a beater on the first floor, Kibaou. Argo was also there, providing detailed information about the floor boss. She also commented that if it wasn't the same as the beta, they were screwed. Shioko laughed at this and admonished Argo, telling her that she was here to motivate them, not give them another reason not to participate in the raid. Lind suggested that they assault the labyrinth the day after so as to give time for the players to prepare their equipment. Shioko and Yuurei went to an NPC blacksmith to get enhancements on Senbakiri and Wind Fleuret, respectively. After that, they parted ways so as to get a lot of rest for the tiresome boss battle the next day. Part V: Dance of the Crane Upon awakening, the two met at their usual place, right outside the city gates. They contemplated on why Lind and the rest of the raid party weren't there. As one, their anger flared as they realized that he must've ventured into the dungeons already with most of the raid party. They charged into the labyrinth and arrived at the boss room. Lind scolded them, asking for why they are late but Shioko rebuked him, saying that they maybe could've gotten there earlier if someone had given prior notice. Rolling his eyes, Lind threw open the boss room doors and led the rest in. Half (led by Lind) went after Nato and the other half (led by Shioko) went after Baran. Again using her special sword skill chains, Shioko managed to partially solo the boss. A surprise came when the doors in the back blew open and the actual floor boss made its appearance. Lind told three groups to assault the floor boss while Shioko pleaded that they make a tactical retreat. Silently cursing at Lind for not listening, she attacked the floor boss with relish. She again used sword skill chains and was pleasantly surprised to discover that Yuurei had also learned how to perform the skill chains. Yuurei waved her off, saying that it wasn't thanks to Shioko for using it in the previous boss battle. Shioko decisively landed the Last Attack by driving Anneal Blade, charged with Rage Spike, in a place located exactly between the boss' horns. Obtaining the Last Attack Bonus, the «Bullish Greatsword», and gave it to Lind because she herself is unable to use it, although the latter initially refused. Together, Shioko and Yuurei opened the way to the third floor. Chapter 3: The Third Floor Part I: Foliage of Despairing Mist All that the two could see was mist. Mist so thick it seemed to hold out a wet hand to cover the entire floor. The two decided to go and find the main settlement. Shioko pulled out her Anneal Blade and began chopping at the trees. After a while, Yuurei couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing. He said, "Jeez, Shiota, what did those trees ever do to you? You're chopping them down like your life depends on it."Sword Art Online: Annulment — Chaos Labyrinth Beginning Chapter 3, Part I Suddenly, Shioko felt a presence. She couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Yuurei suggested that it probably was just her imagination. Shioko agreed and led herself and Yuurei to town. There was someone spying on the two. No details could be seen of this someone but it was obvious that this someone is female. She had flowing, red hair that was hard to miss but she managed to conceal well. She marveled at the fact that someone could sense her presence. Part II: Shining Crepuscular Rays Shioko awakens early, at 0540 AST (Aincrad Standard Time). She and Yuurei slept in the same room now for safety ever since bumping into the mysterious person who had threatened them. She dresses and encounters some morning drama. Yuurei awakens... ...to find himself staring at a nude Shioko. The two have a slight falling-out but recovers by the time they reach downstairs. They set out on a morning trek through the forest. This time, Yuurei is the one slashing down trees to which Shioko makes no comment. They encounter a girl who looks no older than 12. They confirm their suspicions of the fact that the environment is not an Immortal Object anymore. Following her, they encounter a quest to which they accept to clear. Part III: Introductions and Rivalries While killing slimes, Illyasviel, the girl Shioko and Yuurei encounter, was chased by her vice-commander, Quartz. Both Shioko and Yuurei agreed that Quartz was more feminine than masculine. They were jarred back to reality when Quartz asked why Illya was hanging around with the Flash and Black Swordsman. At that, Illya stood open-mouthed. She ventured forward to ask tentatively of Shioko if she was her big sister. Confused, Yuurei and Quartz began to edge away to which they were stopped by the siblings. Shioko and Illya introduced themselves as adopted siblings to which Yuurei and Quartz were compelled to reveal their own real names as well. Just as they were getting along quite well, a raid of elves appears and attacks the dam that was their quest objective. They successfully repel the elf invasion but Quartz is not convinced. He places the KoB's Night Watchers on duty as they retreat to town to rest. Part IV: Into the Inferno Shioko and Illya slept together like the siblings they were. They awoke together and decided to bathe together even though Shioko initially protested. Quartz frantically asked them to get downstairs as one of the Night Watchers had returned heavily wounded. Quartz immediately reported what the player had said to Illya and Shioko. Shioko, Yuurei, Illya, and Quartz immediately took off for the dam. Shioko tracks the footprints of a group of elves to a castle hidden in the forest. The four enter the castle and discover that it is the lair of the third floor's Field Boss, «Orym the Elf Prince». Orym demands a duel with Shioko to which Shioko gladly accepts. After a harsh battle, Shioko defeats Orym and finds a secret passage directly into the Labyrinth. The four discover the boss room. They enter it so they could catch a glimpse of the boss they would face. They got more than they bargained for and fled the boss room. Outside of «Dessel», the settlement closest to the Labyrinth, Shioko announces that she will go and find Lind to discuss terms for the upcoming boss battle. Illya tries to prevent her sister from going but to no avail. Shioko orders her friends to rest and build up energy for the boss battle. Part V: Tree of Horror Chapter 4: The Fourth Floor Part I: Sweet Ensemble of Night Part II: Party Crashing of Chaotic Proportions Chapter 5: The Fifth Floor Part I: Looming Corinthian Columns Chapter 6: The Sixth Floor Part I: Quest of Unimaginable Grandeur Part II: Spirit of Rebellion Chapter 7: The Seventh Floor Part I: In Memoriam of Respect Part II: Aria of Distilled Excitement Chapter 8: The Eighth Floor Part I: Forest-induced Deja Vu Chapter 9: The Ninth Floor Part I: Darkness of the Elven Race Chapter 10: The Tenth Floor Part I: Longing for Home Epilogue Trivia *This book is the author's entry for the 2017 NaNoWriMo contest. References